Me (Yume Nikki)
Summary "Me" is the eponymous main character of the game. She seems somewhat morose and seldom smiles, and, like Madotsuki of Yume Nikki and many protagonists like her, appears to be a hikikomori, refusing to leave her room. She enters the dream world by means of interacting with her stereo and appears calm in the sound test screen accessible from her computer, so it is likely that, in this time of mental turmoil, music acts as her seldom reprieve. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | At least 4-A Name: Me Origin: Me Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: None | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Weather Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Shapeshifting, Transformation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-High), Teleportation (Can teleport back to the "real world" via Waking Up or to the Nexus via Eye Fruit), Magnetism Manipulation, Immortality (Type 2, 3 and 9. No matter how she dies in her mind, she will always come back), Size Manipulation Attack Potency: Human level | At least Multi-Solar System level (Can physically kill Teru with her Mask effect). Can possibly ignore regular durability with the Eraser Speed: Normal Human | Unknown Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Human level | At least Multi-Solar System level (Resisted and survived a world-destroying glitch capable of modifying a world with numerous stars in it) Stamina: Average | Unknown Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, kilometers with Magnet, universal with Eye Fruit, Weather and via waking up Standard Equipment: None | Her 9 effects Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Sometimes suddenly suicidal Feats: *Survived a world-destroying wave Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Effects:' Me can equip any of the following "Effect", changing her appearance and giving her new abilities based on the effect in question. She can only equip a single effect at a time (outside of the effects that can be combined). When she changes effect, any damage to Me will be reset. *'Wings:' She grows wing, allowing her to fly faster. *'Eye Fruit:' Her head becomes a fruit-eye. Allows her to teleport back to the Nexus. *'Eraser:' Me gains an eraser, which can be used to erase other beings. *'Mask:' Me gains a mask. By inverting her colors using it, she can kill enemies otherwise unable to be killed with her eraser. *'Distort:' Me becomes a monster. *'Color Wheel:' Me becomes a color wheel, allowing her to invert her own colors. *'Magnet:' Me gains a magnet, allowing her to magnetize beings towards her. *'Weather:' Me becomes a two-headed cloud, which can summon either snow or rain at will. *'Orifice:' Me gains a hole in her face. *'Orb:' Me becomes a small orb fairy. *'Spirit:' Me becomes a spirit, which can be used to go through walls. '-Effects Mix:' Me can mix certain effects into one, often gaining new abilities while doing so or combining the abilities of the effects into one. *'Throne:' Combines "Wings" and "Eye Fruit". It allows Me to fly faster and teleport back to the Nexus at will. *'Sprout:' Combines "Eye Fruit" and "Distort". Me becomes a sprout. *'Noise:' Combines "Distort" and "Color Wheel". Me becomes a semi-transparent rainbow and can turn into noise at will. *'Rainbow:' Combines "Weather" and "Color Wheel". Me becomes a one-eyed rainbow. *'Storm:' Combines "Weather" and "Wings". Me becomes a small tornado with wings. *'Parasol:' Combines "Mask" and "Weather". *'Bloom:' Combines "Orb" and "Eye Fruit". *'Cyclops:' Combines "Orifice" and "Spirit". *'Pyramid Fae:' Combines "Orb" and "Orifice". Key: Real World | In the Virtual World Gallery Memirror2.png Memirror3.png Memirror4.png Memirror5.png Memirror5b.png Memirror6.png Memirror7.png Memirror8.png Memirror9.png Memirror10.png Memirror11.png Memirror12.png Memirror13.png Memirror14.png Memirror15.png Memirror16.png Memirror17.png Memirror18.png Memirror19.png MeBase.png|Me's sprite Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Me Category:Magnetism Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Horror Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Playable Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Humans Category:Transformation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Void Users Category:Yume Nikki-like Category:Silent Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 4